


In Correspondence

by TooFazed



Series: Dick Grayson x Blüdhaven Rogues [3]
Category: DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: E-mail, Hurt Dick Grayson, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Medical Inaccuracies, Medical Procedures, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Other, Pseudoscience, Spyral (DCU), Unethical Medicine, emergency surgery, mentions of gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:34:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24495805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooFazed/pseuds/TooFazed
Summary: Should any further surgeries be necessary or desired, please do not hesitate to contact me.(Background piece toCitizenship)
Relationships: Roland Desmond/Dick Grayson
Series: Dick Grayson x Blüdhaven Rogues [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745593
Comments: 5
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> _On Blüdhaven Breaking News:_ “Selfless Wayne Heir donates urgently needed organs to RABE Memorial Hospital!”
> 
> * * *
> 
> This friendly little ghost beseeches you: Read the tags carefully! 👻  
> \- Background piece to Naturalization & Citizenship, or, if you want it to be, an ambiguous standalone correspondence about body mods.
> 
> * * *
> 
> This Work uses a Work Skin. If you don't wish to see the Work Skin use the "Hide Creator's Style"-button (top of the page). The Work Skin is based on [this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7953412) Email Work Skin created by La_Temperanza.

From: Poppy Ashemoore 

MedicalProtocol.doc (9 KB) 

Dear Mr. Desmond,

as previously agreed, I am sending you the medical protocol.

In consultation with Dr. Netz, I recommend the Nanite Implant and a pelvic bone reconstruction to expand the service Mr. Grayson can provide to you.

Should any further surgeries be necessary or desired, please do not hesitate to contact me.

Sincerely,

Dr. Poppy Ashemoore  
New London,  
May 15, 20xx  
St. Hadrian’s College, Dr. Netz Medical Agency  
37 Medical Dr.  
Connecticut, CA 31xx62

##  **Medical Procedure Protocol “P#3425 – Prototypical Body Modification” as requested by C#2878**

**_Physician in Charge:_ ** _Dr. Poppy Ashemoore_

**_Patient:_ ** _Richard John Grayson  
**Patient-Number:** P#3425_

**_Client:_ ** _Roland Desmond  
**Client-Number:** C#2878_

* * *

**6:00 a.m.**

Dr. Poppy Ashemoore arrives at the Marcus Casino. The patient is transported to RABE Memorial Hospital for emergency surgery because of multiple hip and rib fractures as well as suspected internal bleeding and muscle tearing.

**6.20 a.m.**

The patient is in surgery.

Found fractures:

  * pelvic fractures: (1) lateral compression type III
  * hip fractures: (2) non-displaced intracapsular (left), (3) non-displaced extracapsular trochanteric (left) and (4) displaced intracapsular (right)
  * rib fractures: (5) comminuted sternum fracture, (6) rib three fracture (right), (7) rib four fracture (right), (8) rib five cartilage fracture (left)



Gastrointestinal bleeding will be taken care of after (1).

**3:00 p.m.**

The surgery was a success. Dr. Netz joined proceedings at 10 a.m.

The pelvis has been stabilized with the help of Nanite Robots. Blood and gastric acid have been pumped out, and torn intestines have been provisionally sealed together.

The patient is in a medically induced coma. The coma will be lightened once all injuries have been healed.

IV has been attached. Rectal waste production should drop to zero after 24 hours.

The patient will be transported to Dr. Netz Medical Agency for further treatment.

**Day 2**

Rib fractures will heal naturally. The _musculus sphincter ani internus_ has been ripped in multiple places. Fusing it back together will leave bumpy scars. A replacement might be in order.

As expected, rectal waste has dropped to 0%

A catheter has been inserted in urethrae to keep the patient clean and healthy.

The patient’s body hair has been removed per laser treatment, leaving him prepared for future surgeries. 

**Day 49**

The patient is healing surprisingly fast. CT scan has shown that all rib fractures have healed.

After speaking with the client, it has been decided that the patient’s _musculus sphincter ani internus_ will be replaced. The Nanite Robots will digest the unusable tissue and reproduce a similar texture.

**Day 60**

The Nanite produced _musculus sphincter ani internus_ has been fused with the patient’s anal columns. A light scar remains. The discoloration should disappear after the patient provides 3 to 4 services to the client.

**Day 63**

Per request, the _ischial spines_ on the pelvis and the _xiphoid process_ have been removed to enhance access into the patient’s body.

**Day 64**

Per request, _pyramidalis muscle_ , _spleen_ , _kidney_ (left), _gallbladder,_ and _lung_ (right) have been removed from the patient’s body, and the _liver_ has been reduced to 40% to ensure less internal damage in the future. A higher Vitamin E concentration has been added to IV nutrition.

Because of the modifications, the patient’s weight has dropped from 80kg to 78kg.

  * Removed Weight: 1’940g (-2,425%).



Height (178 cm/ 5,8 ft) remains the same.

**Day 77**

Per request, the prototype fiber made from the proteins neo-elastin, neo-elaunin, and neo-oxytalan has been injected into the Nanite produced _musculus sphincter ani internus_ to test their effect on the patient. Under laboratory conditions, the new elastic fibers can stretch up to 2.5 times their length.

**Day 82**

The Nanite produced _musculus sphincter ani internus_ has been progressively stretched out over the last five days to a circumference of 28,4 inches (72 cm), resembling the circumference of the clients membrum virile. The widened passage has been used to examine any micro-cuts in the mucous membrane that might have been overlooked and will continue to be examined over the next two days to make certain that tendon elasticity stays adequate even when the muscle is kept in a widened position over 24 hours.

The circumference of the patient’s _inferior aperture_ of the lesser pelvis is roughly 14,2 inches (36 cm). Deep penetration is not recommended until further modifications have been made. A second _lateral compression type III pelvic fracture_ will occur if the recommendation is not followed.

IV has been exchanged for a nasal feeding tube to observe further body modifications more closely. Shaving should not occur even after two weeks.

**Day 87**

The Nanite produced _musculus sphincter ani internus_ is closing adequately. A gaping of 1,2 inches (3 cm) remains. Results have been found satisfactory by the client. Prototype fiber will be used on all abdominal muscles* and gluteal muscles**, as well as assorted face muscles***.

**Day 95**

The patient’s liver has been reduced back to 40% by Nanite technology. The re-growth rate is within parameters. A follow-up appointment six weeks (42 days) from now is recommended. An offer for a Nanite Implant can be made to the client, which will keep the liver’s volume to the agreed 40%. Nanite digested liver can provide essential nutrition to the patient through a recycling process.

Per request, the patient’s intestines have been filled up with the experimental Resistant Diamond Solution® created by Lex Corp. Insides should absorb the substance in the next 3 to 4 days. The stretched abdomen should adopt its resting position once absorption is complete.

Resistant Diamond Solution® will protect organs, ligaments, tendons, and muscles. A bone modification is still missing. An offer for a pelvic bone restructure can be made to the client. The pelvic bone restructures entail the widening of diameters via bone shaving as well as DNA changes concerning skeletal structures that allow the needed bone growth in relevant areas.  
  


_Footnotes:_

*external oblique, rectus sheath, aponeurosis of external oblique, internal oblique, trendeous intersection, linea alba, rectus abdominis, internal oblique

** gluteus medius, gluteus maximus, gluteus minimus, piriformis

*** levator labii superioris, zygomaticus, masseter, buccinator, risorius, orbicularis oris, depressor anguli oris, platysma, depressor labii inferioris

From: Roland Desmond 

Dear Dr. Ashemoore,

I am beyond satisfied with the modifications. Mr. Grayson’s new sphincter stretches and tightens properly, and the already ample roundness of his rear has delightfully been enhanced by your procedures.

As I am writing this, I am already experiencing Mr. Grayson’s greatly improved services. He was transferred to me this morning without any issues.

As far as I am aware you still have associates stationed in RABE Memorial Hospital, is that correct? I will have to return Grayson into your care soon. Preferably tomorrow and at the latest by Thursday before the Casino opens again.

Apart from the swelling and discoloration in his pelvic area, no further injuries are visible. The only critical injury he seems to have obtained is the pelvic fracture you predicted. While cleaning him, no blood was expelled from his mouth or nose. Additionally, his insides don’t feel buttery as they did last time, rather velvety and smooth. I reckon Lex Corp’s solution has been absorbed properly.

Concerning the pelvic bone restructure possibilities, I would like to make an appointment as soon as possible. While I immensely enjoy the initial tightness Mr. Grayson’s pelvic provides, it would be more convenient to use his services at my leisure. Week-long hospitalizations after every appropriate usage are quite an irritating inconvenience. Even though I must admit that the mentioned restructure possibilities are not what I am searching for. If possible, I’d like to retain the initial tightness his pelvic bones provide, and while I would have agreed to the slight widening of his hips that might resemble womanly curves, per your assessment that will not be enough to prevent another fracture. I fear that the procedure would cause Mr. Grayson to look quite unsightly.

Sincerely,

Roland Desmond,  
Manager of the Marcus Casino,  
Speaker for the Business Leaders of Tomorrow  
Blüdhaven,  
May 17, 20xx  
Marcus Casino  
17 Business Dr.  
New Jersey, CA 25xx62


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _On Blüdhaven Breaking News:_ “Wayne Heir undergoes stunning transformation!”

**Medical Protocol #2 - Patient #3425 for Client #2878**

From: Poppy Ashemoore

CC: Elisabeth Netz, Alia McKansy

MedicalProtocol.doc (12 KB) 

Dear Mr. Desmond,

as previously agreed, I am sending you the medical protocol.

Your stationary Dr. Netz Agency Doctor is Dr. Alia McKansy. Please contact her after the first usage of Mr. Grayson’s full service. She will make sure that the new additions are working properly and decide with you on further proceedings. The implants Mr. Grayson has received need to be assessed regularly, and Mr. Grayson should undergo a full physical exam monthly. 

In case Mr. Grayson obtains heavier injuries than we expect during first usage, an employee has stayed at RABE Memorial Hospital. Under laboratory conditions only the expected light injuries were obtained.

Should any further surgeries be necessary or desired, please do not hesitate to contact me.

Sincerely,

Dr. Poppy Ashemoore  
New London,  
July 17, 20xx  
St. Hadrian’s College, Dr. Netz Medical Agency  
37 Medical Dr.  
Connecticut, CA 31xx62

**MedicalProtocol.doc (12 KB)**

## **Medical Procedure Protocol “P#3425 – Pelvic Bone Reconstruction” as requested by C#2878**

 ** _Physician in Charge:_** _Dr. Poppy Ashemoore, Dr. Elisabeth Netz_

 ** _Patient:_** _Richard John Grayson  
**Patient-Number:** P#3425_

 ** _Client:_** _Roland Desmond  
**Client-Number:** C#2878_

* * *

**09.00 a.m.**

As the client implied _lateral compression type III pelvic fracture_ is the patient’s only life-threatening injury.

 **13.00 p.m.**

After the surgery, the patient’s intestines and orifices have been properly cleaned. Intestinal flora has been reestablished.

 **Day 4**

After discussing possibilities, the pelvic bone reconstruction program has been decided on. The modification is to retain the initial tightness upon entering the patient’s rectum and provide the patient with an unbreakable pelvis. To archive this goal an expandable pelvis has been ordered. Dr. Minos and Dr. Luka Kane are responsible for the prototype.

 **Day 5**

The prototype fiber made of the proteins neo-elastin, neo-elaunin, and neo-oxytalan have been injected into some of the patient’s back muscles* to ease the strain his front torso will be subjected to.

 **Day 16**

Since the first surgery the patient’s hormone level has considerably risen. The condition could be stress related. Galactorrhea might occur.

 **Day 20**

The Nanite magnetic pelvic bone implant #1.02 has arrived. The implant is equipped with sensors that detect size and speed of rectal insertion. During penetration, the pubic symphysis and the sacroiliac joint can widen until a circumference of 28,4 inches (72 cm) is reached. Coccyx is bendable during penetration.

Is no following penetration detected after 0.5 seconds, the implant will reshape to its original size of 14,2 inches (36 cm). The resting measurement resembles the patient’s natural circumference.

Surgery begins.

 **Day 21**

After 36 hours surgery is complete. No complications have arisen.

 **Day 56**

The patient has healed. Testing begins.

Per request, the patient remains in induced coma. Electrical stimuli will be used to simulate the patient’s usual muscular tightening.

Preparation for massive rectal insertion entails lubrication and half an hour of steady widening of the patient’s rectal area.

The synthetic membrum virile used for testing has a circumference of 28,4 inches (72 cm), a diameter of 9 inches (23 cm) and a length of 24,8 inches (63 cm), replicating the size of the clients membrum virile.

First (1) insertion begins. Muscles are reacting appropriately, and nanite-bone structure is slowly opening, creating tiny ripples beneath the patient’s skin. The synthetic membrum virile is fully submerged by the patient’s body after 1.30 minutes. Retraction process has been sped up to 0.30 minutes. Anal gaping has ensued. No sign of injuries except for the reddening of skin. Hips have returned to normal size.

After ten minutes anal gaping has reduced by 50%.

Second (2) insertion begins, muscles are reacting appropriately, and nanite-bone structure is opening, stretching the patient’s skin out whitely before organ adjusts to movement. The synthetic membrum virile is fully submerged by the patient’s body after 3 seconds. Retraction process has been sped up to 1 second. Anal gaping has ensued. No sign of injuries except for the reddening of skin. Pelvis structure and hips have returned to normal size.

After ten minutes anal gaping has reduced by 25%.

Third (3) insertion begins, muscles are reacting appropriately, and nanite-bone structure is opening. Pelvic bone shaped belt appears under skin for 0.5 seconds. The synthetic membrum virile is fully submerged by the patient’s body after 1 second. Retraction process has been sped up to 0.3 second. Anal gaping has ensued. No sign of injuries except for the reddening of skin. Hips have returned to normal size. 

After ten minutes anal gaping has reduced by 10%.

The patient is penetrated multiple times by the synthetic membrum virile for 5 minutes. Depth varies between 80% and 100%. Speed between 5 and 0.5 seconds. The patient ejaculates after 3 minutes. Apparently, the patient’s coma has been lightened by the stimuli.

After ten minutes anal gaping has reduced by 2%.

Bruises have formed around pelvic bones. Nothing has broken. No internal bleeding was caused.

The synthetic membrum virile will penetrate the patient’s body again with depth at 100% and remain inside the patient for the next 24 hours.

 **Day 58**

The damaged tissue covering the patient’s pelvic area is minimal and will heal naturally in the next three days. A medical check-up after the patient has serviced the client rectally for the first time is mandatory. Recommended is a home visit of a Blüdhaven stationary Dr. Netz Agency Doctor. The doctor will assess injuries and determine how long the patient’s service will not be available to the client. If the patient’s service is used despite recommendation not to, please note that any further damage to the patient will be treated with a surcharge of at least 20%. Surcharge chart will be offered to the client.

Should the patient reach a concerning number of critical injuries the Dr. Netz Medical Agency committee reserves the right to decide wherever the patient will offer his services to another client or will be relieved of his duties.

 _Footnotes:_

*thoracolumbar fascia, external oblique, latissimus doris, erector spinae

**Client #2878 of Patient #3425**

From: Roland Desmond

Dear Dr. McKansy,

upon the advice of Dr. Ashemoore I am contacting you in advance. I plan to test Mr. Grayson’s new service as soon as he arrives today.

Are you available for a home visit tomorrow?

Sincerely,

Roland Desmond,  
Manager of the Marcus Casino,  
Speaker for the Business Leaders of Tomorrow  
Blüdhaven,  
July 17, 20xx  
Marcus Casino  
17 Business Dr.  
New Jersey, CA 25xx62

**Aw: Client #2878 of Patient #3425**

From: Alia McKansy

Dear Mr. Desmond,

thank you for contacting me.

I’ll arrive at the Marcus Casino at 11 a.m. tomorrow to examine Mr. Grayson.

If you or Mr. Grayson aren’t available at that time, please call me.

Sincerely,

Alia McKansy  
General Practitioner  
Blüdhaven,  
July 17, 20xx  
Alia McKansy, MD  
08 Avalon Heights  
New Jersey, CA 25xx62

**Patient #3425 Check-Up Times**

From: Alia McKansy

CheckUpTimes.doc (4 KB) 

Good morning Mr. Desmond,

attached I am sending you the list of our routine check-up times. Do not hesitate to call if something unexpected happens or if you’d like to contact me in advance before using Mr. Grayson’s service in new ways.

Best regards,

Alia McKansey  
General Practitioner  
Blüdhaven,  
July 20, 20xx  
Alia McKansy, MD  
08 Avalon Heights  
New Jersey, CA 25xx62

**CheckUpTimes.doc (4 KB)**

##  **Routine Check-Up Times 20xx**

* * *

**Complete Physical Exam:**  
August 14  
September 11  
October 09 – Quarter Year Check-Up at RABE Memorial Hospital  
November 06  
December 04  
January 05 – Half a Year Check-Up at St. Hadrian’s College

**Bi-Weekly Implant Check-Up:  
**July 31  
August 14  
August 28  
September 11  
September 25  
October 09 – Quarter Year Check-Up at RABE Memorial Hospital  
October 23  
November 06  
November 20  
December 04  
December 20  
January 05 – Half a Year Check-Up at St. Hadrian’s College

_Notes:_ Per request, there will be no contact between the conscious patient and any Dr. Netz Agency employees at any given time. 

**Dr. Netz Deep Clean Solution© and Prolactin for Patient #3425**

From: Roland Desmond

Good morning Dr. McKansy,

could you bring the Dr. Netz Deep Clean Solution© with you tomorrow? I plan to take Mr. Grayson onto an event of the Association next week. As a forewarning, I’d also like to speak about adding prolactin to his nutrition. Despite his high hormone levels, his milk production remains insufficient to non-existent through stimulation alone.

Kind regards,

Roland Desmond  
August 13, 20xx

**Recommendation for Patient #3425 per request by Client #2878**

From: Alia McKansy

Good evening Roland,

the chastity device below is the one I was talking about, but there are variations you can freely choose from. It might seem intimidating, but Mr. Grayson will be able to handle the size just fine. He is so very adaptable, it’s honestly amazing.

If everything goes well, and you decide that you want to take him onto more events, and once Mr. Grayson has gotten used to the sensation of course, I recommend putting him into the Munchkin Male Chastity Cock Cage. It won’t shave against your skin at all while Mr. Grayson provides his full service to you during the day. Legally I’m not permitted to mention the manufacturer's name, but I’m sure you’ll be able to find them. They have different versions of the chastity device. I recommend checking out their page to find the most appropriate one.

Kind regards,

Alia

August 17, 20xx

**Correspondence on the Blockbuster Serum**

From: Roland Desmond

Hello Alia,

a fellow member of the Association mentioned that I grew quite a bit in the last few weeks, and I measured myself. My height has increased a whole inch, and I have gained muscles mass. Any chance we can correspond on that? I don’t mind the improved effect of the serum, as you might have read in my file it’s what I hoped for, but I want to make sure it doesn’t end in unstoppable growth.

Grayson has been doing well in the cock cage so far, and I believe buying the Munchkin Cage is a very good idea. Thank you for the recommendation.

Best wishes,

Roland

August 21, 20xx

**Aw: Correspondence on the Blockbuster Serum**

From: Alia McKensy

Hello Roland,

of course, I’ll help! That sounds concerning, but we’ll be fine. Considering your growth will affect Mr. Grayson, we can use Dr. Netz Agency resources, and I can do a physical exam on you after my check-up on Mr. Grayson. Speaking about him, his service will have to be customized at a certain point.

I’m glad to hear that, and I can’t wait to see it in usage for myself during the next medical check-up.

See you soon,

Alia

August 21, 20xx

**Irregular Injury Check-Up on Patient #3425**

From: Roland Desmond

IrregularInjury Check-UpStatement (7 KB)

Hello Alia,

I’ve stretched him out as you suggested. Admittedly, you didn’t mean it quite like that.

Per measurement he should still fit, but he’s going to be damaged this time.

I’ll call you once I’m done with him.

Until then,

Roland

August 25, 20xx

**IrregularInjury Check-UpStatement (7 KB)**

##  **Irregular Check-Up Statement by Client #2878**

* * *

**Patient’s affected area(s):** rectum

**Patient’s current condition:** inflamed and dry rectum, muscular weakness  
**Cause:** suspension bondage; anal stretching and exposure over 3 days with circular speculum (stainless steel, four bars)

**Patient’s expected condition after provided service:** excessive rectal bleeding  
**Cause:** deep mostly dry anal intrusion

**Signatur of Client:**

R. Desmond

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Picture of Cock Cage (c) dhgate.com|DoctorMonaLisa


End file.
